Trailer: Resident Avengers: 3
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: Just an upcoming story


Disclaimer: I do not own either RE or Avengers, only the story. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Avengers belongs to Marvel.

In the fire apartment of the building, Jill Valentine being approached by Nemesis-T Type in a burning building. On the floor she pushes her back. As Jill said "Come on." the Tyrant throw a punch, and she falls down a hole in the floor.

Next, Jill is in an alleyway, walking with a limp. After this, she is begin attacked by Nemesis-T Type in a ruined street, It use its tentacles to grab her at a distance, knocking her over and a figure had a red and blue suit swing kick at the monster and the green-skin monster ith a shredded purple pants save her, introducing him "I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." then he added "And this is the Hulk." In another shot, she is seen begin thrown at a car as Hulk is on brawn against Nemesis.

Jill and Spider-Man is next seen on the pavement of a road near a hotel. Spidey is shocked that his fellow Avengers are Captain America, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Thor, War Machine, and Falcon are with Cpl. Carols Oliveira helps both of them up, the man came up to both of them with the other Avengers "We got the both of you." she asked "Who are you, what are you doing her-." the man introducted "Name's Carols." as he helped her up while the other Avengers help their teammate up and find a safe place.

Next Nemesis is shown walking through the flames of a burning building, possibly the one seen earlier.

Carlos and another UBCS mercenary, Tyrell Patrick, are shown making their way through the front of the Raccoon police station, with a voice came over from another scene on top, introducing the UBCS as the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, GBC's for short."

Next, show the entrance to the Rodstone Street Station subway station, with an ad of the combine insignia both A.I.M. from the Avengers world and Umbrella and positioned atop the stairs and a parked school bus on the road.

It moves again to show a subway train carriage. Containing UBCS mercenaries under the command of Cpt. Mikhail Viktor as well as a civilian in blue denim shirt and the other civilians, a voice-over from Mikhail explains the city is totally isolated; "The city is completely cut off, Isolated. We need help. My men cannot do this alone." Carols, the other Avengers, and Jill are think about help UBCS' men out there in the ruined streets. And Bruce Banner thinks about what's be happening on that situation.

Carols is shown killing two Zombies with an assault rifle in a building, following Jill and the other Avengers working together in an alleyway kill the zombies, following by Carols and Iron Man facing a Hunter Beat in Raccoon General Hospital. During all this a voice-over of Sgt. Nikolai Zinoviev said "The town's crawling those freaks our chance of fighting around the city, why is she and these costumes heroes are here, they are unreliable." warns about the chance of fighting their way out of the city.

The next cut is to Jill and members of the Avengers getting to the bottom of the rodstone Street Station with Carols. Nikolai complaints to him about bringing them with him. Talking about the Nemesis-T pursuing her to the station "It's me he's after." Black Panther asked, "A.I.M. must've work with Umbrella to create the monster to target you as a victim who survived that mansion you spoke of." Jill, Hulk, Dr. Strange, Thor and Spider-Man goes under the shutter to confront it back outside to buy the UBCS team time to escape. Nemesis saw them and Ultron fly try to blast them with his hands. We'll buy you some time."

Carols said "Wait, Wait, Jill."

"Don't worry, they got Jill's back as long as they keep the monster busy." Steve said,

"Don't let it kill her, guys." Sam Wilson said,

"I've never seen monster like it before, it try to be like a soldier and Ultron's helping it to destroy everyone." War Machine warned Jill about Ultron's hatred towards humans and exterminated organic life forms.

In another cut, Nemesis is shown walking around armed with a flamethrower, use it on Jill climb the ladder and the Hulk leap at top of the floor, while Spidey use a web-shield to block the attack block it from harming Jill. On the upper floor of the same building, Nemesis-T simply jumps up rather than climbs to quickly to reach them.

Finally Jill is shown driving a car, while Spider-Man swing to make sure she's not hurt, which drives straight into Nemesis-T. It cuts to Carols, Banner, Thor, Black Panther, Sam, Steve, Tony, Dr. Strange and War Machine asking Jill and Peter on the radio if they are Ok, while he is in the Raccoon police station's S.T.A.R.S. office with his fellow UBCS Tyrell. Jill is in the wrecked car and Spider-Man try to pull himself out of there and save Jill, While Nemesis-T gets back up and Jill saw something stand near by is a robot had glowing red on its eyes and the mouth seems that didn't capable of closing, silver body of metal in shape. She never seen it before, one of the most dangerous villains in the world, His name is Ultron. The robotic villain created by Hank Pym founder of the Avengers and later turn on him of attitude all organic life forms to exterminated.

Author's Note: Man, that is a long write but it was totally awesome. I look forward to read your reviews. I hear Resident Evil 3 (2020) game from Capcom is coming out of April, 2020 and Marvel's Avengers game from Marvel coming out of September 2020 because it has been delayed or either coming out of May but I don't know yet about it.


End file.
